shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Barricades
Barricades es la primera canción en el Disco 1 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 2 Original Soundtrack, escrita por Benjamin Anderson y mpi e interpretada por yosh, Gemie y mpi. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano. Barricades se traduce como Barricadas. La canción tiene similitudes con AOTs2M他1 (su segunda parte) al minuto 0:59. Versiones alternativas y similitudes # AOTs2M他1 # Barricades ＜MOVIEver.＞ (por yosh) # BARRIchestra Aparición destacada * Se la escuchó brevemente en el último episodio de la segunda temporada. Video Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= Wouldn't it be nice to take a walk on some pure white sand gaze at the horizon without living in fear? Wouldn't it be sweet to watch the sun curve down meet the waves? And taste the ocean spray And realize we've been living as slaves We've got to learn to get back, get back But is it worth the price of our soul? You know you had to kill her, kill her! Oh my dirty hands It never fades And if we get out, get out I'll think about the price of our soul We've got to learn to live free, live free We'll live a life without barricades How long I haven't seen the light shine through in my life? Lost everything Family, confusion on the way Someone tries to talk to me and signpost the righteous road My animal inside can now be tamed to go over the wall We've got to learn to get back, get back But is it worth the price of our soul? You know you had to kill her, kill her! Oh my dirty hands It never fades And if we get out, get out I'll think about the price of our soul We've got to learn to live free, live free We'll live a life without barricades |-| Español= ¿No sería agradable dar un paseo por la arena pura y blanca mirar al horizonte sin vivir con miedo? ¿No sería dulce mirar la curva del sol encontrarse con las olas? Y probar el salpicar del océano Y darnos cuenta de que hemos estado viviendo como esclavos Tenemos que aprender a volver, volver ¿Pero esto vale el precio de nuestra alma? Sabes que tenías que matarla, matarla! Oh, mis manos sucias Esto nunca se desvanece Y si nosotros salimos, salimos Pensaré en el precio de nuestra alma Tenemos que aprender a vivir libres, vivir libres Viviremos una vida sin barricadas ¿Por cuánto tiempo no he visto la luz brillar en mi vida? Perdí todo Familia, confusión en el camino Alguien intenta hablar conmigo y señalarme el camino correcto Mi animal interior ahora puede ser domado para ir sobre el muro Tenemos que aprender a volver, volver ¿Pero esto vale el precio de nuestra alma? Sabes que tenías que matarla, matarla! Oh, mis manos sucias Esto nunca se desvanece Y si nosotros salimos, salimos Pensaré en el precio de nuestra alma Tenemos que aprender a vivir libres, vivir libres Viviremos una vida sin barricadas Curiosidades * Fue utilizada como la canción del tráiler #2 de la segunda temporada del anime Ataque a los Titanes. en:Barricades Categoría:Canciones